The present invention relates generally to a board game and specifically to a board game in which the object is to be the first player to spell a pre-selected word, such as "PROGRESS".
Although games in which players spell words and/or collect positive attributes are known in the art, none of these games disclose or suggest the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,521, to Breslow et al, relates to a board game including a game board having a plurality of individual tracks, the tracks being "FAITH", "KNOWLEDGE," "HEALTH", "FRIENDSHIP", "MONEY" and "LOVE". The game centers around acquiring "good traits" and losing "bad traits" in each of these six areas. The game comprises a game board as described above, playing pieces, random number selection means, good trait cards and bad trait cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,388, to Isaac et al, relates to a game and newspaper supplement. The supplement is inserted into a newspaper and has coupons and a game portion. The purpose of this game is to draw the attention of the consumer to the coupons and products advertised thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,106, to White, relates to a word-forming game. The game comprises a playing board having a track printed thereon, each playing square in the track having a number or letter printed thereon, playing pieces, dice and cards. In one embodiment, as described in column 3, lines 44 to 50, a word is selected before the game begins and all letters not in that word are removed from the letter card deck. The winner is the player who first spells a word using the letters of the selected word.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,226, to Neff, relates to a game embodying the celestial concept of Karma and the repayment in future lives for deeds done in past lives. The game comprises a board having locations along the outer edge thereof, game pieces, dice, Good Karma cards, Bad Karma cards, Good Payback cards and Bad Payback cards. The Good Karma cards cause an immediate disadvantage but a long-term advantage. The Bad Karma cards cause an immediate advantage but a long-term disadvantage. The Good Payback cards cause the exchange of a long-term advantage for an immediate advantage. The Bad Payback cards cause the exchange of a long-term disadvantage for an immediate disadvantage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,819, to Wright, relates to a board game directed to establishing the personality types of the players.